This invention relates to an automatic raising apparatus, more particularly to an automatic raising apparatus which can automatically raise an article, such as a seat of a chair, to a limited height wherein said lifting action of said article can be manually stopped at any time during the automatic raising process.
In recent years, several types of height-adjustable chairs have been developed. In these chairs, each seat thereof can be adjusted to an appropriate level by a raising apparatus which can automatically raise said seat to a limited height. However, such a raising apparatus cannot stop the seat at any desired point during the automatic raising process.